Battle Heroes X Classic: S01E09
Julius! Zack! Cloud! Popple! Save the Earth! is the ninth episode of the Battle Heroes X series that aired on TV Nexus, the ninth episode of season one, and the ninth episode overall. The episode is also the second part of the final episode of season one and the final episode of the TV Nexus version of the series. It revolves around Julius, Zack, Cloud, and Popples' skills being put to the ultimate test when Bane threatens the world with annihilation unless they surrender to him. The Episode PREVIOUSLY ON BATTLE HEROES X!! BANE FIRES A DEATH BEAM FROM HIS SPACE SHIP AT THE HEROES! Julius, Zack, and Popple ran behind Cloud moments before the laser struck them, encompassing them in a fiery explosion. THE HEROES ARE BEAMED UP TO SPD EARTH BASE, WHERE THEY WILL THINK UP A PLAN OF ATTACK AGAINST BANE! A blue beam of light showered over the heroes, whisking them away to to the legendary SPD Earth Base. NOW FOR THE EPISODE!! When the heroes reappeared, they found themselves in a massive building filled to the brim with technology. There were computers at desks everywhere and at all four corners of the base were large turbines humming with a blue glow. In the middle of the hall, there was a towering staircase that led up to a higher level and to the basement. On the northern wall of the hall was a massive computer monitor with an image of the Earth on it. Uniformed rangers filled the base as well, either at desks working or going up or down the staircase to and from missions. Cloud was overwhelmed by the sight. "Woah..." He said wistfully. "This place is...AWESOME!" "Yup, it's quite a sight," Julius responded. "You're all here, thank goodness," a voice from behind the four said. Julius, Zack, Cloud, and Popple turned around to see Roy walking towards them from the crowd. "SPD Commander Roy!" Julius said, standing to attention. "At ease, Julius. Let's go somewhere we can sit down and talk. Follow me," Roy walked towards the staircase and down the steps. The heroes followed him. They kept going down until they reached the basement, which was even larger than the floor above them. At the front of the room was a large exit hole. On this floor, vehicles of all times were everywhere. They varied from land vehicles like trucks and jeeps to air vehicles like airplanes and jets, to sea vehicles like boats. Rangers entered the vehicles and departed through the hole, which led back outside. All four heroes stared at them in awe. "Wow....so many vehicles!" Popple said, amazed. "You've been holding out on us, huh?" Cloud turned to Roy. "Yeah, now that I think about it, why don't we have these?" Julius asked. "Clearance levels. You don't have the clearance for those yet. You get those with time," Roy answered dismissively. "Yet we're deemed old enough to take on a world-threatening disaster," Zack replied. Julius glared at Zack, who innocently shrugged. "No, he's right. This is kind of over the top for you guys, but like I said, you're the best chance we've got of stopping Bane," Roy said. The five reached an elevator with a special lock at the center of the door. Roy took a key from his pocket and placed it in the hole, then turned. A holographic keyboard appeared and he inputted a pass code into it. The elevator door opened and everyone entered in. "This elevator leads to the meeting room. The other SPD Commanders are waiting for you. I don't think I need to emphasize the seriousness of the situation," Roy said, looking at Zack in particular. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'll be good," Zack said finally. The elevator arrived at its destination and opened. The floor they were on now was just one room with a large circular table. All around it were SPD commanders from around the world, some even from beyond the world. They all set their eyes on the newcomers. Roy entered first and had a seat, then gestured his hand to four seats available next him. The heroes took their seats. "Alright, now that we are all here, we can begin the meeting," Roy said, standing up and getting ready to address everyone. After clearing his throat, he began. "At 3:20 PM today, a powerful laser from space was fired at Earth. The intent of the attack was to kill these Delta rangers." Roy pointed to Julius, Zack, Cloud, and Popple. "The assailant? Bane, an evil genius bent on world domination. After firing the beam, Bane hacked into news station cameras and released this video," Roy pointed to the wall in front of him where a large monitor was rotating into view. When it hummed to life, it revealed Bane in his ship with Chan and Hoji standing beside him, weapons ready. "Greetings, People of Earth. I am Lord Bane, your future ruler. Earlier today, I fired a high-power laser and killed your only chances of survival. Now, no one can stop me from destroying this planet and everyone on it." Bane paused for dramatic effect. "Unless...you comply with my demands. I want full control of every nation's nuclear weaponry. The codes are what I'm after. I also want this city under my control first, as my base of operations. Finally, I want every able-bodied citizen in this city as slaves aboard my ship. You have 10 hours to give me what I want. Every hour after that, and I turn my laser on a randomly selected city in the world. I will be sending a smaller spaceship to collect my slaves. Do not disappoint me." The video feed went dead after that. A SPD commander piped up after the video ended. "So let me get this straight, Roy. This Bane has decided to unleash a doomsday device ransom scenario and the people you want on this life-or-death mission are a couple of teenagers?" "Yes, wouldn't more experienced rangers be better suited for a task like this?" Another SPD commander added. The other commanders talked among themselves, taking their colleagues' comments into consideration. "Don't rule them out as inexperienced just yet," Roy got up and moved to the front of the room. "There's more than meets the eye. They're young, yes, but they have something no other ranger here has: the element of surprise. Need I remind you that in Bane's eyes, the only people who know how to fight him are burnt to a crisp? Bane has proven himself to be a formidable foe, but these rangers have gone toe to toe with him and thwarted his plans." The commanders began talking some more with each other. "Once more, I, a senior SPD Earth Commander, see no other rangers better fit for the job than these ones. Time and time again throughout these few months, they have exhibited qualities that took years to appear in our current top rangers," Roy turned to Julius. "Strong leadership." He turned to Popple. "Intelligence." He turned to Cloud. "Bravery." Finally, Roy turned to Zack. "Confidence." "I believe that with these rangers on the job, we'll have a fighting chance to take down Bane," Roy concluded. The entire room broke out in applause from Roy's speech. The heroes beamed with pride. "It's settled, you four are going out to save the Earth," Roy said. "Trust me, we're ready," Julius said. "I always knew you were. Now, let's get go over the plans to save the day..." A couple of hours later, a dozen of Bane's space ships entered the Earth's atmosphere and landed in the city. They landed at the entrance to the city, the agreed upon place where Bane would claim his slaves. Citizens stood there, fearing for their lives. The space ships opened up, revealing ghostbots armed with blasters. "Come with us, slaves," The ghostbots said in a monotone robotic voice. The people reluctantly boarded the ships, where they were promptly chained together. On one of the transporter ships, four individuals were about to be cuffed. A ghostbot stood in front of them. "Extend your appendages for imprisonment," The ghostbot said. None of the four stepped forward for the cuffs. The ghostbot reached forward to take the closest one's hand, but was surprised when its arm was sliced cleaned off. The ghostbot immediately raised its other arm to strike the assailant. "Prepare for imminent punishment." However, a blaster shot blew a hole through its head. This caught the attention of the other ghostbots. "Hostiles detected. Category:Season 0 Episodes Category:Battle Heroes X